The primary mission of the CWRU/UHC CFAR is to provide a mechanism for stimulating and coordinating AIDS-related research activities of research and clinical faculty at CWRU, its affiliates and participating institutes. There are now more than 100 researchers who are members of the CFAR. The CWRU/UHC Administrative Core is charged with: [unreadable] Maintaining appropriate fiscal management of the CFAR core facilities. Such activities include both Core Support Facilities and expenditures of projects receiving CFAR developmental funding [unreadable] Maintaining appropriate operational management of the CFAR including maintaining records of CFAR membership, CFAR publications, CFAR equipment, CFAR grant funding, fostering communications (in part through Outreach) and generating reports as needed. [unreadable] Providing an internal mechanism for strategic planning and evaluation of center operational activities (Steering Committee) [unreadable] Providing an external mechanism for independent assessment of Center effectiveness, corrective measures and strategic planning (External Advisory Committee) [unreadable] Promoting Interdisciplinary Collaboration among CFAR researchers and Promoting collaborations among CFAR researchers and Industry [unreadable] Facilitating the training of underserved minorities in HIV Research [unreadable] Via Outreach, Coordinating/sponsoring HIV/AIDS-related educational programs, seminar series and symposia for its membership [unreadable] Via Outreach, circulating information regarding Center activities, internal and external funding opportunities to its membership [unreadable] Via Outreach, circulating information regarding HIV research and research opportunities to local physicians [unreadable] Via Outreach, assisting in educational programs directed towards increased community awareness of HIV/AIDS